


Socks

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England can't figure out why Hong Kong has no matching socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from my best friend, the characters being Hong Kong and England, and the word being "socks". Enjoy!

“God knows you have two of them, Hong Kong!” England said, exasperated. He ran his hand through his hair, and looked down at the tiny colony.

Hong Kong looked down innocently at his feet; one had a sock, and the other was bare. He shrugged. “I just dunno.”

England groaned, and enfolded Hong Kong's hand in his. “Come on; you have to have at least one complete pair of socks somewhere in your drawers!”

Hong Kong followed along placidly, bare foot slapping against the hardwood floor as he busily sucked his thumb. He wasn't at all bothered by the lack of sock, and was clearly at a loss as to why it bothered England.

They entered Hong Kong's tidy little room. England began digging through drawers, throwing underthings and other bits and pieces out of their appropriate drawers. “Yes, yes, this one... Oh, the trimmings are different colors... hm.”

England held the pair of mismatching socks in his hand, and continued to dig.

Hong Kong watched, seemingly fascinated by the strange man. He continued to suck his thumb.

“Ah ha! No, wait... this one's eggshell and this one's a proper white...” England continued to dig, getting more and more vexed as not one sock matched up.

“There has to be at least one pair. You can't have all mismatching socks, that would be preposterous...” England's fingers scraped against the bottom of the drawer. There were no more socks to look through. “No... there must be some!”

England tore through the drawers, and then the armoire, and then the cupboard.

Meanwhile, Hong Kong wondered if it would do any good to direct him to the secret sock stash beneath the washstand. 

He decided against it.


End file.
